


Deal

by Straybunnyalois



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straybunnyalois/pseuds/Straybunnyalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a one shot .. :"D </p><p>He took it against  him and now he haves to pay the price of his ignorance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late .. Standing in front of the main entrance of the school Bill was freaking out .. 

The Area where he was practicing was the basketball court and it had no service to connect to what so ever .. His parents are going to murder him for staying out this late!!  
What made the whole situation more complicated is that he didn’t have a ca nor driving license to begin because he failed the driving test he took a couple of months ago.. 

Again..

Alone .. He went back inside to look for one of his friends to ask them to drive him home if it was no problem to them … On his way he noticed that the art room was open “Oh my god maybe Chris was making out with Emily again *laughing* I should close the door to save up the questions” Bill thought to himself as he snickered a little imagining the situation But as he approached the door closer he heard a faint voice .. 

“I would wait forever ~

Exulted in the seam ~ 

As long as I am with you ~

My heart continues to beat ~

*Humming* 

We’re different and the same ~ 

gave you another name ~ 

Switch up the batteries ~ 

If you gave a chance I would take it ~ 

It’s a shot in the dark I will make it ~ 

Loaded gun at her heart 

You can’t sha .. OH SHIT !! 

Inside the art room stood a short , brown haired boy wearing a blue cap with a pine tree in the middle of it who huffed in frustration as one of the colors he was using to paint the portrait he made just spilled all over his pants and shoes.

“PINK ?!?!? REALLY ??!? AGH THIS IS TOTALLY NOT MY DAY!!” The brown haired boy said in a loud voice as he was trying to clean up the mess he made in the art room.

“Miss Anderson is going to kill me if she saw this mess !! OMG what am I going to do ?? It’s ALL OVER THE FUCKING PLACE”

The brown haired boy said as he was trying to wipe up the mess using some tissues he had with him , In the other hand Bill was standing silently.. Mesmerized by the beautiful voice he heard a couple of minutes ago.

The only word that escaped his mouth, was barely a whisper of “magnificent ~” And he was silent again.

The next thing Bill knew he saw the brown haired boy approaching the door while mumbling something about a mop or a tissue that’s when he opened the door before Bill can make a run for it .

Grinning like an idiot Bill stood there while the other boys face was pale as a paper , “Hhhh how much ddd did you hear?”.

“Wellllll ~ …”.

“Tttt the Whole tt thing ???!”.

“Not really .. Only five mins ago that’s pretty much it”.

“So the whole thing !! OMG FUCK THIS , OKAY JUST FUCK .. You know what ? Can you bring me a mop from the janitors room ? Please ? ..”.

“Whats makes me ?” Said Bill teasingly, then instead of helping Dipper he went pass him and to the portrait he was drawing instead. 

With a smirk he said with an eye brow raised:”Well well .. what do we have here ? ~”. 

With a terrified look Dipper became silent, this can’t get any worse than this by all means. 

The portrait was of a two .. men kissing in a very suggestive way and the shading was very perfectly done, though there was a huge pink Stain at the right side of it because of the incident that happened earlier. 

“snap” A voice of a camera made Dipper come back to reality and when he come to realize want happened it was too late .. 

The fucking blond took a photo of what he was drawing and now !! Now god knows what he will do with it !!!!.

Bill smirked and said while looking at the picture happily:”Hmmm you got great style kid ~ .. Might I say such fine details you made into this drawing ~” With that Bill turned around to Dipper smirking and continued:”Such a shame though .. Our school haves a straight non-Homosexual behavior and god knows what the principle will do if he knew what you’re doing here ~ And oh my !! What will happen to poor Mrs. Anderson, Regardless if she knew what you were doing or not she still is the one who gave you permission to stay late after school” He snickered and said:”Everything will fall down on her poor little head, don’t you agree ?”.

Dipper was shocked at him:” IS HE STRAIGHT OUT BLACKMAILING ME ?!!!??” He thought in his head, ”IT SURE FUCKING SOUND LIKE IT !! FUCK!! Calm down Dipper you need to act rational and collected, be straight forward to the point”.

“Cut the chase, what do you want??!!” Dipper said with an angry calm voice. 

“Ah smart one aren’t ya? I like people who catches my drift”.

“I don’t got all day … Say whats your name any way??”.

With a dramatic jester, Bill bowed down and said:”Bill Cipher at your service ~, Shall we proceed with the deal arrangements ? ”.

“What ever !! What do you want Bill ??”.

“My deal is simple kid ~ If you want me to keep Hush-Hush of what I saw you do what I say ~ Easy isn’t it ?”.

“WAIT WW WHAT NO WAY BUD !! I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR BOY-TOY !!”. 

“WHAT ?? Hold on kid who said anything about you being a boy-toy or what ever ? Bet you want to be that with me anyway, I am a candy to the eye ~ Oh wait ! I know ~ They say drawings reflect inner emotions, Do you want to kiss someone the way you made in this little portrait of yours? Hmmm”. 

“WHAT ?? NO !! WHAT EVER !! THAT’S NOT WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT !!”.

“You’re losing your cool kid”.

“I KNOW I AM !! UGH !! AND WHATS SO HOT ABOUT YOU ANYWAY ?? YOU’RE A WEIRDO!!”.

“I big to differ kid ~ That’s not what all the girls in school think, now do they ?”.

“Can we PLEASE get this over with ?”.

“Yeah yeah sure .. Didn’t like the truth did ya ?”.

“hmmmm *Growling sound*”.

“Alrighty .. What I meant is not you becoming my Boy-toy or whatever you thought I meant, but just you doing whatever I want whenever I want and that’s about it. No sexual pun or act hidden in my words, Is that clear to you enough?”.

“I guess … “.

“Then, deal ?”.

“Not yet, Add me to your contact list”.

“Wow kid your way of asking someone number is very subtle ~”.

“Not that you idiot, I need to make sure you won’t send it to anyone”. 

“Oh well I gotta say that’s very smart of you kid”.

“Yeah well I don’t need your praise !! Just let’s get over with this !! 

They both exchanged numbers and when dipper finished his, Bill looked at him and laughed saying:”You know what’s funny?”. 

“… What ?”.

“The fact I am blackmailing you and I don’t even know your name”.

“Ugh you have got to be kidding me!! It’s .. It’s Dipper”.

“Dipper ? Is that even a name ?”.

“It’s a nickname !!”.

“Well I asked your name didn’t I ?”.

“Well That’s .. That’s none of your concern what’s my real name is, it’s just that I got called Dipper too often it kind of rubbed in to become Permanent”.

“Oh …. … So whats your real name ?”.

“UGH !! FORGET IT !! Hey wait a minute !”.

“What ?”.

“Since we are done with your stupid deal can you PLEASE help me clean up !!? At least I don’t want to get detention over a stupid paint stain”.

“Hmmmm I don’t see why not .. But in one condition !”.

“UGH!! Does it always have to be a deal with YOU ??!”. 

“Don’t worry, I just need a ride to go back home after we are done from cleaning”.

“……. Huh *sigh* Deal”.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later both Bill and Dipper finished cleaning the pink nightmare that was in the art room and with that Dipper picked up his phone from the table next to him and texted someone, Five minutes later his phone buzzed and with that he stood up and said to Bill:”Let’s go”.

“Go ? ..”.

“Yeah , Go .. As in go home! Where else will we go .. Gosh get a grip in your head, I can’t believe I got black mailed by someone like you!”.

“Hey what’s wrong with being black mailed by me ? I am smart , I just choose not to be cause it’s too bothersome”. 

“UGH ! Let’s just get to the entrance my gruncle is waiting for us”.

“Alrighy ~ Somebody is acting like a sour-puss”.

“A sour-what now?? You know what I had enough of you for one night, I don’t know how your friends deal with you!”.

“Hey ! They like dealing with me! I am the life of the party anyway ~”.

Dipper sighing walked pass Bill and went ahead to the entrance while ignoring him.

“Hey !! Don’t just ignore me !!”.

“I already am !!” Dipper said while walking ahead in the hallway.

“Wow lay off kid I thought we already cleared the tension between us ~ We are supposed to be more friendlier with each other now , don’t you think ?”.

“Friendlier ? .. FRIENDLIER ??!!? HECK YOU THREATENED ME, MADE ME UNDER YOUR CONTROL BY FORCE AND YOU THINK WE SHOULD GET FRIENDLY ???”. 

“Yeah .. Pretty much” Smirking Bill replied.

“UGH YOU ARE UNBELIVABILE !!”.

“I know ~ I am that cool, aren’t I ?”.

“OH MY GOD !!” Dipper screamed the words in frustration and opened the entrance to be greeted by strong lights ,”COULD YOU JUST LOWER YOUR HEAD LIGHTS ?? YOUR BLINDING ME GRUNCLE STAN !!”. 

Just for the heck of it Stanley started closing and opening the head lights as if the car was blinking to annoy Dipper, which he replied to with a hissing voice: “This is officially the worst day .. ever!!”.

Running behind, Bill approached him and said :”Hey you just don’t .. WOW SWEET RIDE” Bill cooed with excitement as he set his eyes on Stanley’s car.

It was a 1970 Thunder bird with a vibrant auburn color with a concept of a sporty two-door coupe/convertible with two rows of seating, sequential turn signals incorporated into the full panel tail lights in the rear of the vehicle and the front fascia where there was a large prominent projection resembling a bird or eagle's beak that was in line with long angular lines in the hood. 

With swift movements, Bill ran to the front door, opened it and said loudly:”I CALL SHOTGUN !!!!” He then opened the front door and jumped in excitedly and started looking around the car with amusement shown all over his face. 

Stanley, Proud and very satisfied with Bills reaction said:”You like it don’t you ?”.

“DO I ?? HOW COULD YOU KEEP IT IN SUCH MINT CONDITION ???”.

“Simply cause it’s my baby ~ I would take care of it as if was my own wife that’s how”.

“AHM” Dipper clearing his throat glared at both men then said:”Instead of bickering and chatting about some car can I at least get in ?”.

“Oh well almost forgot about you grumpy” Bill said then moved out for Dipper to climb to the back seat of the car. 

After they both were seated, Stanley moved from the school parking lot and into the main road then said:”So who’s your friend Dipper? I am quite sure I haven’t meet a cool person you know .. By far all I know that you talk to is only your ..”.

Stanley was cut short before he continued with Dipper rambling:”I GOT PLENTY OF FRIENDS !! I JUST DON’T BRING THEM OVER VERY OFTEN !! RIGHT GRUNCKLE STAN ??” Stanley, looking throw the rear view mirror saw Dipper glaring at him to say yes.

“Yeah yeah, it’s just that I don’t know ‘em all.. Yup that’s it ~” Satisfied with his answer, Stanley grinned and continued:”But none the less who is he ? And in a matter of fact” He turned his gaze towards Bill and asked him:”What’s your name kid ?”.

“Bill William Cipher is the name kind sir”. 

“He is quite the charmer isn’t he ?” Stanley joked.

“He is just a guy I know from my French class, he had basketball practice today and he wanted a ride so I offered him one” Dipper replied after a huff.

“Aren’t you a nice guy ~” Stanley teased Dipper while looking at the road.

“Pine tree sure is” Bill replied to Stanley with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

Stanley, confused by the name Bill just called Dipper with took a moment to contemplate the reason then started laughing loudly:”HAHAHAHA GOOD ONE KID HAHA”.

“See ? That’s a guy who appreciates my sense of humor” Bill turned to Dipper and continued saying:”Don’t you think ?”.

“AGH” Dipper was over the top with irritation from Bills actions, “Of course Grunckle Stan will like him !! I mean he is cocky with a backbone to his personality !! .. Just like what Grunckle Stan always told me to be ..” Dipper thought to himself while turning his gaze away from Bill, totally ignoring and pulled out his phone to check out his messages. 

He found one from Mabel which was :

“Hey bro bro ~ Don’t forget 2 eat ur dinner this time D”X !! I left it 4 u in the microwave so u can heat it when u come back CX <3 I am staying late with the gals tonight, we’re having a sleep over  
XOXOXOXO  
Mabe’s” 

 

He never got this whole texting/shorting words thingy and apparently he will never will. 

Bill, in the other hand was very annoyed by Dippers action, went back to talking with Stanley about He’s Thunder bird aka Carla as he would always like refer to. 

20 minutes later Stanley asked Bill when the realization struck him:”Hey .. Say you never told me where your house was, where is it anyway so I can drop you?”.

“Oh Its not far from here any way .. just go left from this stop sign and straight down the main road and we’re there”. 

“Gotta Ya’”.

Stanley did as he was told but the outcome was quite the unexpected one.. 

After moving towards the directions that Bill have given him, the 1970s car was approaching a huge mansion with a vast garden that was full of trees and flowers of every kind, the mansion front entrance in the other hand was decorated with huge pillars and vines that went around it. 

Dipper stared with fascination at the mansion and the realization struck him hard!! “THIS .. THIS IS BILLS HOME ???” He thought and then looked at him, “He .. HE LOOKS SO NORMAL IT DOESN’T SEEM LIKE HE IS FROM A RICH FAMILY!!!”. 

Bill opened the cars door, stood up and with a dramatic jester bowed down and said:”Well I certainly enjoyed this ride very much mister Pines”.

“Huh .. Oh yeah same here” Stanley stuttered as he focused back his attention to Bill.

“Well I bed you fare well now .. Oh and pine tree?”.

Dipper turned his gaze to Bill who smiled and said:”I’ll text ya’ later ~” and then he winked, to that Dipper replied with a disgusted face and turned around to look at the other side of the car. 

Bill laughed and with that turned his back to the car and went inside the gates of the huge mansion. In that same moment Stanley turned around to Dipper and said:”FUCK !! We could’ve charged ‘em for the ride if he’s that rich !!”.

Dipper laughed softly with his Grunkles remark and replied:”Yeah .. we could’ve ..” He then jumped to the front seat and continued:”Can we please .. Go home now ? .. Today was very tiring to say the least ..”.

Stanley looked for a moment at Dipper then smiled gently, patted his head and said:”Sure thing kid”.

“thanks”.

15 minutes later they finally arrived to the small gift shop by the name of “The Mystery Shack”, Stanley parked his car in the back of the shop and entered from the back door with Dipper to scream out saying:”I AM HOME !!”.

“Emmm Mabel is with her friends tonight .. Didn’t she tell you?”.

“Yeah she did but THAT IDIOT NERD SURE IS STILL STAYIN’ IN THAT STUPID LAB OF HIS EVEN WHEN I TOLD ‘EM TO GET OUT OF IT WHEN I WENT TO PICK YOU UP!!!” With that Stanley started to kick his left foot on the ground really hard to bring attention to Stanford who still staying in the basement.

3 minutes later Stanford was out of his lab and standing in front of Stanley telling how this experiment he was doing was important and how he couldn’t deal with Stanley’s annoyingness as he said so they started fighting. 

Dipper honestly couldn’t care less with what they were doing, they always do this any way and they always end up talking about something else in the end, So he went up stairs to his room straightly instead of interfering in their argument. 

Entering his bedroom he took off his hat and jacket and throw himself on his bed .. He honestly couldn’t even bother himself with Mabel’s dinner how about changing then ?!.  
The time .. It was 1:30 in the morning .. He is just too tired to deal with anything more today ..

He was bullied at first period .. then thrown in the schools dump for the heck of it at the sixth and to end it all with the cheery on top is him being black mailed all IN ONE FUCKING DAY !!.. He needs to believe .. He wish he could just close his eyes and wake up to find all of this as a dream .. 

C.. lose .. his e..yes ..

((bzzzzzzzzzzzz)) the phone rang and with that his eyes shot wide open from the sudden sound that was made in the middle of silence  
“Hmmmmm mmhmhg” He mumbled a little with annoyance as he picked up his phone to read who it was from .. 

 

To be continued ^^* ~ 

 

 

Author's notes: 

I would love to thank each and every one of you who commented on my new work "Deal", To be honest the story it self was supposed to be a one shot that was going to be posted into my "Straybunnyalois Drabbles" Collection .. But the story it self felt like it had so much more to me so here i am writing a second chapter for it ^^ ~ So thank you all for all your nice comments that encouraged me o do so <3 

Please feel free to check some of my other works if you would like dear readers >//^//


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously: He was bullied at first period .. then thrown in the schools dump for the heck of it at the sixth and to end it all with the cheery on top is him being black mailed all IN ONE FUCKING DAY !!.. He needs to believe .. He wish he could just close his eyes and wake up to find all of this as a dream ..**

**C.. lose .. his e..yes ..**

**((bzzzzzzzzzzzz)) the phone rang and with that his eyes shot wide open from the sudden sound that was made in the middle of silence**

**“Hmmmmm mmhmhg” He mumbled a little with annoyance as he picked up his phone to read who it was from ..**

Dipper blinked his eyes slowly as he tryed to adjust his sight to the light of the small screen of his IPhone.

On the screen the name “The Bitch Bill” ((As dipper wrote it previously when he took his number)) was written and has been buzzing nonstop as Bill kept sending a message after another! Running his hand through his hair, Dipper sighed tiredly as he unlocked his phone and started to read what he texted him.

The Bitch Bill: Hi ya Pine tree, did ya miss me already ;D ?? Admit it !!! YOU MISSED ME !!  
The Bitch Bill: Your grunckles car is AW-SOME !!! LIKE FUCK MY DAD HAVES ONE BUT NOT AS IN A GOOD CONDETION AS HIS !! DAMN !!  
The Bitch Bill: HEY !!! YOU LISTENIN’ ?!?!? DON’T IGNORE ME I KNOW YOUR THERE 00” !!  
The Bitch Bill: PINE TREEEE ~~~ DON’T IGNORE MEH !!  
The Bitch Bill: HURTFULLLL !  
The Bitch Bill: AHA !! I SEE YOUR IN PINE TREE !! YOU RESEVED MY MESSAGES ANSWER MEH NOOOOWW OAO !!

“Oh my god His more annoying than a five year old!!” Dipper barely said as a whisper in the silence of the room as he started to text Bill back before he writes something more.

-“Honestly! DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT SLEEP IS ?? CORRET ME IF I’M WRONG BUT ME AND YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMMOROW, AND SPICIFACLLY FRENCH CLASS AS OUR FIRST PERIOD !! MADAM NAEVA WON’T BE VERY HAPPY WHEN WE BOTH TURN UP TO HER CLASS TIRED !! SO STOP TEXTING ME, AT LEAST ONE OF US CARE ENOUGH FOR THEIR EDUCATION!!”.

-“… Oh PINE TREE, YOUR WORRIED FOR MEH OwO ??”.

-“ OMG !! DO YOU EVEN USE YOUR BRAIN??? THAT IF YOU HAVE ONE THAT IS !! I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU, BUT ABOUT ME !!”.

-“ Hey Pine tree ~ Sing me something :D I am bored :”/”.

-“…..Sing to you ??! WHAT ARE YOU ??? FIVE ??”.

After that message Bill was silent for 5 minutes, Dipper thought he might have actually went to sleep so he laid his back on his mattress and was about to close his phone screen when a photo in his and bills conversation popped up .. it was a picture of his portrait ..

-“I can’t believe you!!”.

-“Hey I asked nicely but you refused .. I liked your voice when you sang in the art room :D, Hey btw why don’t you join the glee club in school anyway if you sound that good ?”.

-“….. Never mind that… ugh FINE what do you want me to sing ?”.

-“ YAY :D !! I knew you would, you just needed a little push ;D”.

“Unbelievable” Dipper whisper in the middle of the silence of his bedroom.

-“I’M WAITING PINE TREE !!! AND LET ME TELL YA I REALLY REALLY HATE WAITING”.

Dipper started to think of any song he remembered that .. well that didn’t talk about love .. GOSH he doesn’t need to give the guy another reason to take against him and then it clicked.

He cleared his throat, started to record a voice message as he sang saying:  
“I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard ~  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words ~  
I wish I found some chords in an order that is new ~  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang ~

I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink ~  
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think ~”.

After he finished recording his voice message Bill replied almost instantly with a text message saying:

-“ My name's 'Blurry face' and I care what you think ;D  
My name's 'Blurry face' and I care what you think ;D

Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days ~  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out !!! :0 .. DAMN PINE TREE HOW DID YOU KNOW ? I LOVE THIS SONG !!”.

Dipper couldn’t help but smile at Bills message as he replied:

-”I honestly didn’t .. I just love “Twenty one pilots” band a lot and it was the first song that came to my mind” .. Liar .. the first one that came to his mind was “boom box” by laura marano BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT HE WILL SING THAT ONE !!

-“My my ~ Well you do have a great taste in songs might I say Pine tree ;D”.

-“Thanks .. I guess .. ?”.

-“Why the I guess part Pine tree :0? Maybe later tomorrow you can show me your playlist and see what else we have in common ;)”.

“Tomorrow? ..” Dipper thought in his head “He can’t be serious .. Can he?” This guy is just bizarre and unbelievable.

-“Can’t, I don’t have free time tomorrow at all”.

-“How come ?”.

-“Well against you Bill, there is some people who actually care about their education, who are assigned to after school activities and have part time jobs too”.

-“Oh shit Pine tree your packed, can’t ya get a rain check with one of those ?”.

-“Sadly can’t Bill” Honestly, who do he think he is ?? He honestly must be really dump if he thinks he’ll skip something for someone like him he just met.

-“Awww bummer :”(“.

After that, Dipper just closed his phone and tryed to sleep .. He honestly can’t after all the drama he went throw! This is hopeless!

A few hours later and it already was morning, So Dipper got up, left his bed and went to take a shower to pass up the time, his stomach started to growl by then .. makes sense since he didn’t eat anything since yesterday’s lunch break all the way to this moment.

He finished his shower, he went and picked something to wear for the day.. he wore a gray hooded sweater, a black skinny jeans and just rubbed his towel on his hair for a couple of minutes and left it to dry like that … He didn’t even have the energy to come it..

He walked down stairs with his worn out sneakers and his back pack in his other hand as quiet as he could so he doesn’t wake both his grunkles up, it wasn’t their fault he woke up this early so there is no need for them to suffer the same fate.

When he finally reached the last step he wore his sneakers, put his back pack on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table and started to look around for something to eat .. He is hungry indeed .. but somehow it feels like it’s not …he’s eating for no other reason than filling a necessity .. Not enjoying it .. He usually doesn’t like to do so, it’s just that he feels like he have’s to .. he doesn’t want Mable crying like the last time he slept in the hospital for being undernourished .. The doctors started to blame his Grunkles for not making sure that he’s eating .. It wasn’t their fault at all ! they were very nice to him and always gentle to both him and Mable since the minute their parents started making them live there .. It’s his fault..

He picked a slice of toast and a jar of strawberry jam and started to spread it around the toast, as he was about to be finished, A pink chubby pig appeared from the living room sniffing around the air of the kitchen, It was his sisters pig “waddles”.

Dipper smiled gently to the pig and rubbed at his ear :”Your hungry, huh?” The pig blinked a couple of times at the boy and Dipper shrugged it off as a yes, so he stood up and began to look around for something to give the pig.

He found a chocolate bar in one of the drawers, he remembers uncle Ford saying something about scientist’s discovering something about the ability of farmers to feed their pigs chocolate as a replacement for dried whey and it’s being a good source of sugar and protein for them.

So he just gave it to Waddles and went back to eating his breakfast. After a while he looked at the clock and it was 6:00 in the morning .. Huh .. Half an hour later and his Grunkles will wake up ..”I don’t want to deal with anyone today” Was the first sentence that appeared in his mind …Yes it sounded harsh when he thought it through but he really wasn’t ready to deal with anyone, Dipper wanted to be alone .. And that’s what he is going to do. He looked throw his back pack and picked up one of his note books and proceeded to write the following:

“Hey  
Woke up early, so I went out for a walk :)

Don’t worry! I don’t need anyone taking me out to school, I’ll go on the way of my walk, jus worry who’s gonna pick me up tho  
Dipper”

After he finished he looked throw what he wrote one more time, tore the paper he wrote on it from his note book and stood up to hang the piece of paper on the fridge to make sure that they see it, with that he left the kitchen and picked his back pack with him.

He went to the front door and went outside.. The air was cool and everything around him in the neighborhood was quiet .. Just the way he liked it ..  
He inhaled one last breath and stepped away from the mystery shack and with that .. It was a start of a new day form him.

Author’s note:  
I AM BACK !! AND GUESS WHO ATLEAST PAYED OFF THE DEABT OF HER LATENESS ?? THIS GAL RIGHT HERE !!  
I am so sorry for the all the people who enjoyed this story .. I know the update took so long but I am a university student and with that there is prices to pay that includes my soul and time :”D .. *whispers* help me :”) .. ANY WHO, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS !!


End file.
